The Undoing of the Goblin King
by GypsyBlaze
Summary: Jareth and his infamous orb of dreams where the dance scene took place...what secrets lie within that brought the great king to his end? Jareth/OC Jareth/Sarah :FINALLY COMPLETE!:
1. As My World Falls Down

The whole room was tinted in champagne colors. The people were all arrayed in their finest garb, with elaborate masks hiding their faces. Fresh roses mixed with a hint of honey was the scent that permeated the mirror-borded ballroom. With bubbles floating all around, it was such a romantic scene. Everyone was laughing gaily while circling the room in the arms of a lover.

Everyone except for me.

Ah yes, always that one excpetion to the rule...and I am so happy to oblige. You see this world of fantasy never ends. It is the orb of dreams of which I am stuck in for all eternity. This is where Jareth keeps his 'most treasured possessions.' Forever to be whirled about to the timing of the lullaby, always to watch these people oblivious to their neverending drunkness on ecstasy and lust. It makes me sick to be stuck here, and even worse when a new victim is brought here.

You wouldn't notice me I blend in so well, but nonetheless I am different from everyone else here. I too am dressed in a beautiful, ornate satin gown of midnight blue with silver and black accents; with my hair in curls, and face hidden behind a mask in more ways than one. However, I see the illusion, I could break out...but I choose not to.

My name is Sadie, and I am a prisoner - albeit willingly - to Jareth, the Goblin King. The one who always gets what he wants...eventually.

Once upon a time, I was in your world, and not in the greatest of situations. My father abandoned my mother and I long ago, and my mother she was a drunk who would laugh when her myriad of 'significant others' would have their way with me. One day after years of this, I cried upon my bed, begging anyone that could here me to take me away. I was so desperate, that I remembered a book I had read long ago, a book about a mysterious and handsome goblin king. I would do anything to get out from where I was that I put aside all thoughts of being childish and screamed at the top of my lungs, "I wish that the Goblin King would take me away. Right now!"

Before I even finished saying now, an owl flew into my bedroom and transformed into a tall and beautiful man. He examined me up and down, "Hmmm, well Sadie, aren't you a pretty little thing?"

Bewildered, I blinked back the tears I had been crying and croaked out, "How do you know my name?"

"That's not important, my love. You asked to be taken away, so here I am!"

"Jareth! The Goblin King!" I whispered to myself.

"Yes, and I'm here to show your dreams, give them to you if..." he inquired suggestively as he skillfully played with a crystal ball in his hands.

"If..." I encouraged him on excitedly.

"Fear me. Do as I say. Love me. And all your dreams shall come true," he smiled at me seductively.

Fear him, well I was already deeply unsettled by how he knew my name and where to find me so that wouldn't be hard. If he could make my dreams come true, I would do anything that he wanted, so there went that. Love him? As I thought about that last requirement, I was struck by his eyes. They were so inviting, so warm. Just in his presence, I felt safe - a little uneasy - but safe. This man, this KING, who did not know me was willing to save me and he was beautiful. So beautiful.

Yes. I could love him.

As if reading my thoughts, I took his hand. As soon as our hands touched, his smile grew wider and we were transported into the world of which I am stuck in now. I was enchanted by the aura of the room. Jareth nodded his head to the right and I saw my reflection in the mirror. There were no bruises, no scars, no matted hair, no red and puffy eyes from crying. In place of a disheveled and beaten young girl, there was a gorgeous woman. She had a midnight blue rennaissance era dress with bell sleaves that had silver and black trim throughout. Her hair was a shining ebony that was done up in soft curls that framed her face; in her hand was a mask that was painted deep blue with silver stars on one half, and a silver cresent moon on the other. I was surprised to find that the reflection I saw was me.  
That's when Jareth chuckled to himself, causing me to break my revelry. He took my hand into his and we started to dance as a song came on. He drew me closer to him whispering in my ear, "This is our song, for as your world was falling down, I came because you asked, because you love me. I am here for you."

His words. The song. The dance. The sights and smells. It was too overpowering, I was completely intoxicated by what was happening. After what seemed like an endless night of heaven, Jareth abruptly took himself 6 feet away from me. I shot up in puzzled bewilderment. Before I could ask what was happening, he raised his hand, "Remember this is what you wanted, Sadie. You said that you loved me. You do. You said that you'd fear me, I see that is present as well. Now, it is time for you to do as I say. You are to remain here, in your dreams. I will be back from time to time, but until then enjoy your freedom."

With that he was gone. To where, I was unsure for a while. That was until all the pieces started to fall in place...


	2. Underspell

After Jareth had left, my sense of time had continued to deteriorate. Everything was an endless party, and my previous enchantment had turned sour. The haze had lifted and now I was full of questions. My head swimming, I felt faint from the now nauseating smell of the spinning room. I had to pull myself out of this, there had to be some definite's, some absolutes in all of this so I could keep my head on straight. What did I know? Jareth had brought me here. Where was here? I think he said something about 'remaining in my dreams.' Okay so that was an odd answer, but at least it was something. As I thought harder I realized something: if this was the orb of MY dreams...then who were all these other party guests? I didn't recognize any of them.

Now if this were my dream there would be my few friends from school, a celebrity or two like Christian Slater...hmmm...WAIT! I can't lose focus. So who are these people and how did they get here? Well, Jareth told me to 'remain in my dreams,' there were no other instructions. A little investigating on my part couldn't possibly go against his whole 'do as I say' rule, because he was so vague. I smiled a little in triumph and headed over to the nearest couple who weren't dancing.

The handsome couple were laughing and talking gaily at a table, completely oblivious to their surroundings - like everyone else. 'This is going to be harder than I thought,' I mused before clearing my throat.

The laughing couple looked up, smiles still plastered on their half hidden faces. The woman had golden hair that was piled high on top of her head, she had a big and puffy gown that was of cream and gold, and her mask looked like that of a swan with feathers coming out of the sides. Behind the mask I could see brown eyes looking at me with wonderment, as if she had no idea that anyone else was in the room besides her and her partner. Her lover, a man dressed in a fine suit of dark green and gold accents, had black hair and half mask that was a simple black with different colored stones on it. His deep blue eyes held the same surprise as hers. I figured that I would get nothing more than these odd stares if I didn't speak up so I implored, "Hello, my name is Sadie. I'm kind of new around here -"

"New?" the girls laughter sounded like the tinkling of little bells, "I wasn't aware that anyone else was here."

"Yes," her lover agreed vehemently, "This is kind of a private part."

I just stood there baffled for a moment, and then looked back at all the dancers behind me. I turned back to them and said, "Actually it's quite crowded in here, and I was kind of wondering how everyone got here."

It was the man's turn to laugh, "Oh yes, the party out there, I had forgotten all about it! Well why don't you go out there and enjoy yourself! We're a little busy here."

He smiled suggestively and caressed his lover's hand, and she laughed coyly.  
I cleared my throat again, before they lost themselves once more in each other. "Yes, I really hate to be a bother, but can you tell me anything about Jareth?"

"Jareth," the girl laughed again as he reyes lit up, "Why he's -"

A dark shadow passed over the male's eyes and he interrupted, "-always the life of the party. He stops in from time to time with new trinkets and guests. Now why don't you go enjoy the party. I assure you, he'll be back before you know it."

He forced a smile and as I glance to the mirrored wall before I turned to leave, I noticed something strange aobut his reflection. Befor emy brain could register what I may or may not have seen, the man got up and physically turned and shoved me into the crowd of dancers. I tried to look back, but by the time I could see past the dancing people, the couple was no longer at the table. I tried to shove off my strange feeling, but it stayed with me.

Someone had to have answers about this man named Jareth that I was so enamored with. However, trying to converse with these people was like trying to pull teeth. For I'm not sure how long, I wandered around trying to get anyone's attention. At one point, I truned a corner, and there he was.

Jareth.

He seemed to be even more gorgeous than last time.

"Well, well, my love...anxious?"

I blushed and tried to hide a relieved smile as he once again pulled me into his arms to dance. As we were gliding about, out of the corner of my eye I saw some of the men putting up sheer drapes over the mirror-walls. As if he knew I noticed, Jareth quickly spun me around and looked me deep in my eyes. His magical voice started singing our song, and once more I became lost.

Yet again, when I had melted into him, he took himself away from me. He said, "Remember, don't fear this place, enjoy it! I'll be back for you..."

With that he was gone again. That was the way of things for a long time. I'd continue to search for answers, always finding none; Jareth would come back to renew my love, just when I had started to question it; then he'd be gone again.

It was by pure accident that one time after Jareth had left, I discovered one of his darkest secrets.

I had stopped trying to get answers a little while ago, and attempted to content myself with wandering about. A passing thought got me wondering how much time had gone by since my Jareth saved me. There were no clocks, no calendars, just the mirrors that were now covered up. I wondered if I had aged any. I looked around carefully before lifting a veil; the reflection startled me.

It wasn't my image that scared me, though, it hadn't changed. Behind me was a different story. It looked like all the beautiful women were not dancing with handsome men, but goblins! Is that why everyone was given a mask? To keep up the illusion?

Things started coming together in my mind: Everyone adoring Jareth, completely content with endless redundance, the men (or rather goblins) looking at me as if I were a threat. Those women must have been just like me - rescued. Jareth is the goblin king, so these women he must use as gifts for his goblin minions...but these fine females wouldn't want anything to do with a goblin so...they must be under a spell! Of course, that's the only thing that made sense...and I use the word 'sense' in the loosest of terms.

Two feelings began to war strongly within me.

Feeling one: Horror.

How could Jareth decieve thses women? It was cruel to freeze their lives like this...and to give them goblin lovers disguised as their prince charming!

The second feeling was even more unsettling then the first: Pride.

Jareth had not even suggested another for me. When he came back, I was the one he danced with and sang to. I must be special, he MUST love me.

After this grand revelation, I happily awaited Jareth's return. I would bodly request to be released and join him in his palace as his queen. To my disappointment, it would be many dances until he returned, and when he did he was not alone...


	3. Magic Dissolved

I floated around the dance floor, looking down on everyone as if they were already my subjects. Like a regal queen I nodded my head here and there in approval.

Then I was brought down to earth.

The dark haired male from seemingly so long ago approached me. "Jareth - "

"Jareth has come for me? I'll go find him. I don't know why he sent you to - "

I tried to make my way past him to find my love, but he barred my way. "Jareth," he began again, frustrated, "wanted me to give this to you."

He handed me a new mask. It was half the size of the one I wore now, and looked like an abstract wolf. My face fell, as I realized the significance of this. I choked back tears, and tried to regain compusure.

"Did he say why?"

The man-goblin chuckled, "Let's just say, he won't be coming back alone."

With that he turned, and left me with the new mask in my hands.

A billion questions rose in my mind. They all led back to one though:

Why?

Before I drowned in my sorrows and resigned myself to my fate - a thought occured to me. A plan rather.

No one but the messenger goblin had seen the new mask. I would avoid him, and when Jareth came I would still see him with my own eyes. Not through this enchanted facade. The Goblin King was the ONLY one for me. He'd have to find another poor sap for this new goblin. After all he must love me; I had to have been the one he'd been with longest.

I waited.

And waited.

And waited.

For 136 dances I waited, and carefully managed not to run into that wretched goblin-man. Finally by dance 137, I knew Jareth had arrived. His voice was singing our song. It was a little unusual; he always danced with me first before singing to me.

But of course! He must have realized how much he loved me, and how wrong it was to give me to another.

I ran towards his crooning coice, when I saw him it felt as if I had run into a brick wall.

The mask wasn't for me to fall for a goblin...it was to blind me to this betrayal playing in front of my own two eyes. Who was this woman - this hussie - who was looking deep into MY Jareth's eyes?

They were dancing, and he was singing to her OUR song.

Finally all blinders of illusion had ripped from my eyes.

How could I have been so stupid?

This was no way to live! Waiting on bated breath for some man - some deceptive serpent - to "fulfill my dreams." These dreams weren't mine, and I'd bet good money that they weren't anyone else's either. e had to be stopped; we all had to be free from this perfect nightmare...she must not become one of us.

I ran frantically around the room trying to figure our something to snap her out of it, before it was too late. I started passing out an order among the dancers to crowd the new guest; maker her feel welcome, show her the absolute lofty feeling that came from being here. Of course they listened, I figured if I said that it was a direct command from Jareth they would.

It was while I was doing this, that I saw something unfamiliar. Well, something unfamiliar to this place. It was a large, ornate clock. It would be a whole 20 minutes before it chimed again. I looked behind me, this girl was definitely frightened (or at the least overwhelmed) by all the characters here. I wasn't sure of the significance of this clock, or how it got here, but it could be just the breaking point for her.

I knew that I had to do this quickly before anyone saw. I moved the hands to the top of the hour, and before it struck, I purposefully lost myself in the crowd.

Peering through the multitude, I saw her pick up a chair and shatter the orb.

'Yes,' I thought triumphantly as I fell to who knows where, 'she was stronger than us all...'

She would not be the only one though. I, too, would confront him and completely break his bewitchment over me.


	4. Within Me

UGK: Within Me

I had fallen hard into the branches of a tree. It took a moment for me to register my surroundings and the fact that I was not only still alive, but free. Well, at least I was free from the orb. Slowly but surely I made my way down from the tree and onto the ground, and found myself in the middle of a wood. Blood, bruised, and broken I made my forward. To be honest, I wasn't even sure where I was headed; just the simple fact that I could go farther than the little room I was a prisoner in a few moments ago.

"Help…help me…help…please," came a weak voice.

I looked all around trying to find the source of the voice. Finally, I came upon a bloody hand outstretched from a pricker bush. Hurriedly I grabbed the arm and tried as carefully as I could to pull the person out. Beneath all the bramble and scratches I realized that the person I helped was the blonde girl I had talked to…who knows how long ago. She was no longer so finely dressed, but in a yellow tank top and army green capri's. I looked down at myself surprised to find that I was in the jeans and dark blue hoodie that I was wearing the night Jareth had "rescued" me. "Thank you…for everything," the girl breathed, "I saw what you did. Moving the clock hands was genius. I can't believe…all this time…I…I…ugh."

"Don't think on it. Let's find a way out of these woods for you, huh?" I smiled.

"For me…what about you?"

I turned my back to her and headed forward, staring straight ahead, "I know where I'm going."

For a while I wasn't sure if she had followed me, but I didn't turn around. Call me heartless if you will, but I was on a mission. After a few minutes I heard the light thud of footsteps behind me and a high pitch voice soon followed. "You're going after him aren't you? Why? It's over. We're free! We can go home now."

"I don't have a home."

"Well…we can figure out something. He'll just find a way to trap you again. Stop. Please."

"You're right. This does have to stop."

"But it has for us come on…aren't you afraid?"

I stopped walking. There were a lot of emotions that I felt: foolish, betrayed, unloved, and angry…most definitely angry; but not fear. After all I've been beaten and I'm used to not feeling love from others - what else could happen? No matter what happens now I'm not depending on any one person; all I need is me.

I don't have anything to fear anymore.

"No."

The girl remained silent until we were out of the woods. I turned to her, "You're out of the woods now. I'm going this way, so I'm sure you want to go the other way."

I winked and started off in my own direction. She called out after me, "I hope you find your way."

Without looking back I wished her the same and kept moving on. I was so afraid to look back, as if pausing for only a moment would cause me to go backwards; and I was no about to become that weak little girl who was so easily duped again.

* * *

I wandered around for hours and hours until I had reach a small city. Something definitely must have happened before I got here, because a huge gate was in shambles and the city was even worse off. Immediately I had wondered if Jareth had done this. Perhaps in a fit of rage at the loss of his collection he destroyed this city and moved on to another. I began to shake with anger and anticipation. For some reason I wasn't sure of, I just had to face Jareth one on one before I could move on; and if he wasn't here for me to do that...I don't know how I was going to move forward. In the distance I saw a great and might castle - I made my way toward it.

On the outside the palace looked great and terrible, and I feared I wouldn't be able to get in. However, as I went to open the door it practically fell off the hinges at a mere touch. Once inside, I was met with a mess of confusion. Up was down, left was right, everything was nonsensical. As I exited one room I would enter in at the other side of the same room I had just left! "Great...out of one trap and into another...just as the girl had said!" I said to no one in particular.

My resolve started to dwindle as the hopelessness of getting out much less finding Jareth sunk in. Eventually I plopped myself onto the ceiling - which was the "floor" for the particular room I was in - and cried out, "GOBLIN KING! GOBLIN KING! SHOW YOURSELF!"

When nothing happened I decided to use the last of my strength and will to get up and try one more room.

I was shocked to find myself outside, and what's more Jareth was there leaning on a lopsided balcony with his back to me. All of my previous emotions came at me at once and transformed into something more powerful: rage. I charged at him shouting, "Jareth! Jareth! You Goblin Nothing...turn around and face me! No tricks, no illusions, just you!"

He slowly turned and looked at me blankly. For the first time, there was no trace of confidence in his features. Unfortunately, though, he was still as beautiful as ever. "Sadie, my love, I had wondered when you would find your way back to me."

'The confidence may be gone, but the charm is still there. Too bad it makes him look as appealing as a snake now that I know the truth,' I thought to myself.

"Find my way back? Try finding my way."

Jareth laughed, "Well, where else would you go? You have no one. Just me...and as you can see...we have an empire to build back up."

His words may have been strong, but there was no conviction. Jareth was definitely cracking...and on the brink of being shattered completely.

"No. Jareth. I don't fear you."

"But you love me."

"I won't do as you say."

"But you love me."

Damn him. No matter what he had said or done. He was right. He rescued me from all the beatings...the rape…how could I hate him. For the second time today I felt my resolve begin to slip. He could see it, I know, because he dared to move closer to me. His stretched out his hand, palm facing towards the side of my face. Right before he touched my cheek a loud chorus shouted, "NO!"

Jareth stumbled backwards, with his hand still out, as if he had been shocked. He stared with his mouth hanging open at something behind me. My body refused to move; I was so confused…until a familiar voice rang out above the rest. "You offered us our dreams and gave us a nightmare, Jareth. We won't go home until we are sure that this won't happen again. No girl should have her dreams, her hope, and her love robbed from her," said the nameless girl I had helped earlier.

Another female voice shouted, "We are worth more than that!"

"Yeah," came yet another voice, "we don't need you to spoon-feed us what you think we should want."

"We have our own dreams," said another

"Our own needs," pointed out another.

"Our own minds," screamed another.

The first girl spoke again, "Basically, Jareth…"

"You have no power over us," they all chorused.

Throughout the entire tirade, Jareth said nothing. Their last words, however, brought the once great goblin king to his knees. This time he looked to me and stretched his hand back out again in complete and total desperation. "Sadie," he tried to smile, but it came out distorted making him look pathetic and a little crazed, "we had so much together. You may not have been the first, but you were the longest. You were the one who needed me most, adored me the most. Surely those feelings have not died."

I shook my head, and backed away into nothing…the girl's who had put him in his place had vanished. 'So that's the way home…' I thought.

Tears sprang to my eyes, and I wasn't exactly sure why. I knew what I had to do. I looked down and took a deep breath, drawing all the strength I had within me. "No…you have no power over me."

Today is my 21st birthday. I'm happy to say that I was able to move on for the most part, after I escaped the dream orb. After I had fully broken Jareth's spell, I found myself back in my bed – and no time had passed! I wasted no time. Barging out of my room I left my house and went straight to the police to report everything that was happening to me at home. It was a long and nasty battle with my mother, but eventually I proved that I was mature and self-reliant enough to be emancipated. I worked three part time jobs and worked my butt off in school to get good grades, and eventually a college scholarship.

Imagine my surprise when I moved into my college dorm room freshman year to find that I already knew my roommate. Well, I knew her face; although she didn't know me. Her name was Sarah, and she was the first girl to ever escape the goblin king. Of course, she never knew that I was aware of that fact…and I never planned on telling her. It's amazing how even though our connection was never revealed, we still became fast friends. Even after we graduated from college, we got a studio apartment together.

We went to a nice bar and grille – me, her, her boyfriend, and another friend – to celebrate the occasion. Afterwards, she wanted to stay the night with her boyfriend, but felt guilty. You see, I had never dated. Ever. The Goblin King may have had no power over me…but I did love him..truly. Sarah had tried to set me up countless times, but I always found a way around it until finally she just gave up.

I convinced her to go ahead with her boyfriend, that I preferred to be alone – and that was true. Being alone I wasn't afraid to let my thoughts wander to the only man I had ever loved, even if that love may be sick and twisted. As I locked our apartment door behind me and made my way to get ready for bed, I noticed something strange. There was a golden glint by my bed post. As I drew closer I gasped. Draped around my bed post was a black leather strap that had a familiar oddly shaped metal charm with a gold emblem in the center of it – Jareth's necklace.

After all this time…he was still alive. He still remembered me.

He still loved me.

I didn't take my eyes off the necklace as I dressed for bed. Then I undid the leather strap and retied it around my neck. As I lay down to sleep, grasping the charm, I sighed happily.

No matter what this meant, or what happened afterward…I had never felt more safe or more loved in all of my life.


End file.
